It is conventional to practice tracking lighting in which a movable lighting fixture such as a spotlight is caused to light a moving lighting target such, for example, as a person, and its lighting position is moved following the movement of the target. Exemplary ways of the tracking lighting include, for example, a method of manually operating the lighting fixture directly or through remote operation, and a method of controlling the lighting fixture to perform automatic tracking. Examples of the method of causing the lighting fixture to perform automatic tracking include, for example, a method of moving the lighting position of the lighting fixture in accordance with a preset schedule.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei8-138871 discloses a control device including a follow spotlight whose dimming states can be remotely controlled, and a console which controls the spotlight and the like. This control device is configured such that movement of the follow spotlight becomes continuous movement as a result of reproducing stored items in the order of the scene numbers after storing lighting points of the spotlight designated based on an image captured by a camera, control items of the spotlight input using input means, and control results of individual scenes along with scene numbers.